User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Bleeding - Chapter 4: Demons of the Holy Cross
'''Demons of the Holy Cross '''is the fourth chapter of my second fanfiction, "The Bleeding". This chapter mainly serves to introduce the primary antagonists of this fanfiction, so it doesn't have that much conflict. Regardless, I hope you enjoy. Demons of the Holy Cross As Krystof continued to spread the worship of Yhorm the Giant, and punishing anyone who would dare defy him, many started to fear him. There was even an organization formed to try to stop the Shepherd of Fire. This organization was called the Knights of the Holy Cross, and they were a religious order. But with the way that they fought, "knights" would be the incorrect way to describe the order. "Demons" is a better word. The Demons of the Holy Cross was formed with the sole purpose of killing Krystof, and if they achieved that goal, then the order would have fufilled its purpose, and would most likely disband after that. The Order consisted almost entirely of the Elite Knights, who were easily recognizable by their black iron armor, black helmets with large demon horns, and tunics that were either white with a black cross, black with a white stripe on around the next, or completely white. They wielded iron swords and shields, often used crossbows, and would very rarely be seen without at least a few knights on horseback. The order was made up of mainly military veterans with criminal backgrounds, militia members, and even a few former members of Harold Jenkins's Iron Lancers who seek personnal glory. The order also contained spearmen who looked more like regular knights with normal iron armor, but used the same shields and tunics as the elite Knights. The Order's two main leaders were known as Grandmaster Saladin and Grandmarshall Fredrick. Saladin was the main leader of the order, and wore the same armor as the Elite Knights, but didn't wear the tunic, and had a white cape. He also wielded a unique curved sword, and rode a large black armored horse. Fredrick was the main military commander and strategist for the order, and was rarely seen without a few soldiers accomponying him at all times. He had probably the most unique appearance out of all of the commanders in the order, wearing the same armor as the Elite Knights of the order, but had a unique helmet and tunic, with the helmet being a tall, silver helmet with two crosses on it, and his tunic being white with a large black cross forming at the center. Fredrick rode a white horse that he named "Traveller". Krystof vowed to destroy the Demons of the Holy Cross before they become too powerful. Roland the Gunslinger decided to help Krystof destroy the order, knowing that they are too dangerous. Credits Thank you for reading chapter 4 of my story. I hope you enjoyed it, and tell me what you think in the comments. Also, the Order of the Holy Cross is based on the Teutonic Order. Category:Blog posts